


A Place In The Pack

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Marking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Trans Jesse McCree, Werewolves, absolutely zero references to pregnancy in this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: "Hanzo will want to dominate your time the closer we get to the full moon," Dana told him about a week before the full moon. "He doesn't like to admit it, but it makes him extra touchy-feely. He holds back a lot normally, you know?""Y'all're gonna be there too though, right?" Jesse said, fighting to keep the nerves out of his voice. “Not sure I’m ready for any first dates right now.”"Oh, yeah, we're not going anywhere,” Ivan assured him. “Don't worry, pup, we'll pass you around until you smell like a proper pack, and then Hanzo'll just put the finishing touches on.""That's one way of putting it," Dana tittered.“We’re gonna, uh— “ Jesse struggled to find phrasing that made sense. “Consummate this whole thing?“Werewolf contracts are far more exciting than human paperwork,” Dana said with a smirk and a squeeze of Jesse’s shoulder. “At least the way we do things.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	A Place In The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission! The buyer specifically requested Bottom Trans McCree, alpha wolf Hanzo, a lot of come and knots, and absolutely zero references to pregnancy, so if that's a thing that usually turns you off, I hope you enjoy this one. There's the occasional female-coded language for Business Parts, but I tried to be pretty neutral with my wording. 
> 
> This is also, strangely enough, NOT the first werewolf orgy I've written lmao. Is this my Brand now???

Jesse had been on the periphery of Hanzo's pack since he’d been turned a few weeks ago. He wasn't exactly sure where he belonged in the group's dynamics, but he knew that he didn't want to be alone anymore. The attack, though it had turned his arm into a gnarl of scar tissue, had also introduced him to the people that were quickly becoming some of his closest friends.

Jesse’d gotten _real_ close to some of them. Almost immediately after the attack on his life and during his miraculous recovery the pack had been touchy, worrying over him like he’d been one of them for years. The very first night Jesse’d been conscious they’d all played cards, laughing and trading secrets in place of money. Jesse liked the wolves. He got the feeling they were a loyal bunch— though their leader was still somewhat mysterious. Dana and Jo made enough cheeky comments to Jesse about how to get Hanzo's full attention that Jesse was sure they were poking fun at the way he went ruddy and nervous around the alpha wolf, but the way their eyes sparkled said there were a few grains of truth in the mix, too.

He knew from conversations with the alpha himself that full moons were typically a time to celebrate. Even Dana had said a wolf's first full moon with the pack was special. When pressed, shy Peter admitted that their traditions weren’t exactly normal among werewolves. They were a little touchier. A little more personal. A little more...sexual.

In short, Hanzo's pack was full of heathens, and they liked it that way. Jesse had guffawed loudly and told them to call him up next time one of them had an itch to scratch, and that had been that.

Jesse liked the way the other members of the pack treated him like he was someone desirable, even with all his scars, internal and outward. They liked how hairy he was for a human, and made sure to let him know with passing casual touches. They liked his accent, and his blunt way of putting things, and the colloquialisms he'd grown up with and liked to use frequently.

They liked him, and he liked them. He liked Ivan, with his thick arms and stories about growing up on a farm. He liked Dana, with her muscular legs and dozen tattoos, each marking a long trip she’d taken. He liked lanky Peter, who wasn't as loud as some of the other wolves but was a master leatherworker, and had helped Jesse restore his favorite bike jacket.

"Hanzo will want to dominate your time the closer we get to the full moon," Dana told him about a week before the full moon. "He doesn't like to admit it, but it makes him extra touchy-feely. He holds back a lot normally, you know?"

"Y'all're gonna be there too though, right?" Jesse said, fighting to keep the nerves out of his voice. “Not sure I’m ready for any first dates right now.”

"Oh, yeah, we're not going anywhere,” Ivan assured him. “Don't worry, pup, we'll pass you around until you smell like a proper pack, and then Hanzo'll just put the finishing touches on."

"That's one way of putting it," Dana tittered.

“We’re gonna, uh— “ Jesse struggled to find phrasing that made sense. “ _Consummate_ this whole thing?

“Werewolf contracts are far more exciting than human paperwork,” Dana said with a smirk and a squeeze of Jesse’s shoulder. “At least the way we do things.”

— 

Jesse had already spent a good deal of time in Hanzo's living room reading or working on crossword puzzles, but more and more of the pack-- over a dozen in total-- began joining him in the days leading up to the full moon.

The excited energy was palpable. All of the men and women of Hanzo's pack touched each other casually, but now they did it to Jesse, too. Some were content to just sit hip-to-hip with him on the couch; others went in for kisses: along the neck, the shoulders, a hand, a cheek. Nothing overtly sexual, but intimate enough to make something in Jesse’s chest shift warmly in anticipation.

The afternoon the full moon was due to rise, Jesse took the winding mountain path to Hanzo’s palatial cabin on his bike, calming the giddy energy in his gut as much as he was able. He parked his bike in its usual spot among half a dozen other vehicles before nervously running a hand through his hair. He'd showered and shaved and even put on a little cologne— not that it would matter in a couple of hours, but it felt right to at least put on a little note of formality for the night.

Hanzo's home was elegant and inviting. It was all warm-toned wood, vaulted ceilings, big modern chandelier, a fireplace, plenty of plush couches and chairs and an entire tall wall lined with built-in shelves that held all manner of knick-knacks, art pieces, and texts. The whole place was built for comfort in any shape, with any number of people. 

But right at this moment, Jesse stood at the heavy front door, fist hesitating above the heavy oak. Did he _need_ to knock? Every other time he’d simply walked on in. Hanzo had seemingly no fear of intruders; the place had never been locked as long as Jesse had been coming by. Even now he could hear music coming from the back, the splash of people in the pool. There was woodsmoke on the breeze, laced with the sizzling savoriness of something meaty.

Before he could contemplate it too much, Dana and Ivan opened the door with bright grins and ushered him in, each taking one of his hands in theirs as they led him through the house to the back patio.

Here, too, Hanzo had made a grand estate. Hanzo's back patio was as lavish as the house itself. Tiled floors and tiered balconies overlooked a pool, a volleyball pit— where three wolves were now playing two against one, a torn ball sitting by the edge dejectedly— and a wet bar and island that was now covered in platters of all manner of food.

"We all brought something to snack on," Dana said. "But don't worry!" she continued at Jesse's panicked look. "We didn't expect you to do that. You can bring something next month, it's fine, I promise."

Jesse sighed. "Yeesh, alright."

Ivan leaned in to chuckle in his ear, “I mean, it’s kind of a shitty line, but you’re the main dish tonight, yeah?”

That finally got Jesse to shake off his nerves, laughing even as he felt his face and ears turn bright red, not at all helped by the nuzzle Ivan gave him, jaw to jaw.

“That was terrible, Ive.” He play-swiped at the black-haired wolf’s meaty shoulder, guffawing when he was pulled into a brief tussle. 

"Most months are pretty chill, you know?” Dana told him as they walked their way along the length of the patio towards a cluster of lounge chairs. “We eat, we play, sometimes we go hunting-- that's pretty messy-- or if it's a stormy night we stay in and watch a movie. Or-- you know," she said, a toothy grin in place. "Blow off a little steam other ways."

"Like tonight?"

"Like tonight," she confirmed. Jesse did not miss the way her eyes flashed to his throat.

"Tonight’s a _little_ unusual. We're all excited to have you here, if you couldn't tell already," Ivan said, squeezing Jesse's hand. "We just can't help ourselves.”

"What kinda den of iniquity did I just drop myself into?" Jesse asked with a cackle, face breaking into an amazed grin.

"A _fun_ one," Dana said with a laugh.

Jesse sat between his two friends and watched the wolves playing volleyball while they all snacked. At first it seemed like just another game. But as the hour went on, their hits got harder, their plays less about tactics and more about smashing the ball into their opponents’ face as hard as possible. It was dirty. It was fascinating. It looked like a ridiculous amount of fun. 

"You can join them if you like," said an affectionately gruff voice behind him. Jesse startled, turning to see Hanzo himself standing a few feet away. He gleamed with sweat, a soot-stained apron around his hips— though it seemed to be more for show, as he was completely shirtless.

"Ah, not sure if I can keep up," Jesse said, rubbing his gnarled forearm. The movement did not escape Hanzo's eyes.

"Understandable," Hanzo said, his expression softening. "Have you had enough to eat? To drink?"

"Yeah. Thanks to your, uh, your pack’s hospitality," Jesse said, fighting to wrangle his tongue under control. His ears burned. If the fond smile on Hanzo’s face was any indication, the alpha wolf had noticed.

"They’re your pack too," Hanzo reminded him. He looked to the sky, squinting as if contemplating something. "The moon will rise soon. Best to get your energy now." With that, he swiped his palm over the back of Jesse's neck, claws grazing as he squeezed once before pulling away and heading back over to the vast spread of food to grab something for himself. 

Dana and Ivan tittered as Jesse struggled to spit out a “Thanks,” laying their hands over where Hanzo's had been. Ivan leaned in and nuzzled the side of Jesse's neck. Dana lay her head against Jesse's shoulder. Jesse set his plate on his lap and leaned back, face hot despite the cool afternoon breeze.

" _That's_ pretty typical, at least," Dana said, dropping an arm over Jesse’s waist to snuggle closer.

"Is it?” Jesse asked, heart racing. “We haven't really, uh, hung out together much. He took real good care of me when I was laid up those first couple days, though. He’s...interesting."

"He’s _hot_ , you mean,” she said with a wolfish grin. “Hanzo can be affectionate when the mood strikes him," Dana said. "I think it's a born wolf thing, wanting to be in constant communication with your pack. In hearing distance, or feeding each other, or touching.” She patted Jesse’s chest, as if urging his heart to slow its frantic dance. “It's not all sexual, you know? Hanzo has a brother that visits sometimes with his wife. He and Hanzo are kind of awkward around each other-- I think they're getting over a fight?-- but they still make sure to exchange scents. Usually that means they scrap like pups for a bit.”

— 

The party transformed as the sun went down and the moon rose in its partner position along the horizon. The music stopped, but the beat carried on drumming in Jesse’s rib cage, his heart thudding away harder than it ever had in his life. If he listened closely, would he hear the same in the people around him?

The pack's transformation wasn’t quick. Nor did it seem like a conscious decision for most. One minute loud-mouthed Frank was eating a taco, and the next he was laughing as lettuce and salsa fell out the sides of his rust-furred muzzle. Everyone laughed as they all got hairier and more wolfish, apparently giddy to finally cross the threshold from human to something else. At his side, Dana stood, raised her arms above her head in a full-body stretch, and when she came down laughing it was onto all fours. Still cuddled on his other side, Ivan nuzzled into Jesse’s neck, growling and sniffing, moaning as his body transformed into some larger, hairier, able to dwarf Jesse in a way that made him shiver. Ivan whuffed a heavy breath against Jesse’s shoulder, long tongue darting out to lick a stripe along the tendons of his neck before he, too, trotted away.

Jesse watched just about every person in the clearing laugh and shake and drop to the ground to run lazy, loping circles around the ones still hanging onto their humanity.

Jesse fought it as long as he could. Something twisted low in his gut, a heat spreading like amphetamine through his blood, spurring his heart faster and faster until he thought it would break free right there and run away into the woods. His hands shook, and as he watched the bones lengthened in his hands, his nails growing thicker and longer until they became true claws. In a haze he shucked his shirt and pants and anything else that would have reminded him he’d ever been anything but wild. Suddenly his skin was too tight, his bones too big, his muscles shifting and growing and rearranging. He fell, bracing himself on the dirt on hands and knees as he felt his bones crack and reform themselves. 

He whimpered, and it was an animal thing, weak and shaky, a thin howl escaping his lips. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, he could hear the rest of the pack— _his_ pack— over on the grass, yipping and playing. He wanted to be there. Wanted to rub up against them and join them in the frolic, _would have_ if only this didn’t _hurt so much._ He howled again, a little louder, mournful and frustrated in one slow noise. 

A hand touched his head gently, just where the ache was strongest, moonlight piercing his skull. The warm palm petted his head gently, and when Jesse was finally able to open his eyes, he saw the most wondrous hand reaching out to him: white fur, long fingers, broad palms, sharp yellow claws, a powerful arm leading up to eyes that glowed like sunlit amber.

His alpha.

Jesse stood on shaking legs, pulled up the last few inches by the hand gripping his own. He took a deep breath: the world was green, the wind fair, crisp, telling. His ears rang with the forest’s secrets, but in his immediate vicinity he could hear every breath and whisper of anticipation from the pack around him.

Almost every eye in the clearing was on him, though not all. A few wolves still tussled in a pile in the volleyball court where once they'd played together; another savaged the broken volleyball, shaking it in her jaws back and forth.

Hanzo whistled, calling the pack to order. All of them stood on hind legs— a sight strange enough to make Jesse, who now realized he was as wolfish as all of them, shiver. They were a pack united, all eyes flashing in the dark now set on Jesse. Yellow, green, gray, brown, blue, all gone luminescent in the moonlight.

Hanzo’s order was simple:

"Treat him well.”

The pack howled and obeyed. 

The run was frantic, a dozen wolves descending on beloved prey; and Jesse, heart thundering loud in his ears, howled and met them half-way. It was a gentle fight to get to Jesse, full of yips and laughter and grumbles. Everyone seemed to want a piece of him. Tall and gentle Peter kissed him, hungrier than Jesse had ever seen the quiet man. Dana nipped at his neck and squeezed his chest, claws tracing the scars that drew across his pecs from surgery and attack. Ivan pressed up against his back and gripped Jesse’s hips in broad palms, squeezing and scratching through the new fur on Jesse’s belly. 

He was surrounded, overwhelmed, loved. Jesse felt it in every sniff and yip and croon of approval, felt it in his heart, welling over the confines of his body and somewhere into the ether; he’d never been loved this much in his entire life.

Hanzo was the last to touch him, waiting until every other wolf had come up and gotten their fill of their new packmate. He cupped Jesse's face and gently kissed him on the lips. Slow, so slow it ached. His lips, his neck, on his jaw right below each pointed ear. At his collarbone, just below the swell of his Adam's apple, scraping his sharp teeth over tender skin and leaving a mark that would heal by the end of the night. Jesse wished it wouldn’t.

The wolves started to touch each other while they waited for Hanzo to finish with Jesse. Peter kissed Dana and groped Ivan. Ivan held a brown-furred wolf's hip, tugging them all closer to each other. Two grey-furred women started nuzzling and grinding on each other just on the periphery of Jesse's vision. They were all lost in each other.

Jesse stared, entranced, while Hanzo stood at his side, one clawed hand petting up and down his side.

"Ready to join the pack?" Hanzo asked, smiling quietly as he watched Jesse eye the group.

"I, uh-- I thought you were going to— you know..." Jesse motioned between the two of them, a half-bashful smile on his face. "Not to presume, of course, but people made it seem..."

"I like to let the others get to know a new wolf first. You are appealing enough on your own...but smelling like all of them? You will be irresistible," Hanzo assured him, squeezing Jesse's hip.

Hanzo backed away, leaning against the counter, picking up his drink to sip on. Jesse gaped; Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him, casually twirling the little umbrella in his cup as if this was just another barbecue and Hanzo needed to tend to the grill.

Dana and Ivan came back to him, a red-haired wolf Jesse thought was named Nadya in tow. Jesse wasn’t quite sure how it happened but he found himself corralled onto one of the seating arrangements that were so artfully built around the patio. Dana and Ivan sandwiched him on the couch, an echo of before, but Nadya straddled his hips. She admired Jesse's scars, kissing over the ones on his shoulders, his arms, licking the ones leading from his nipples down to just under his pecs. The skin was weirdly sensitive there, not as thickly-furred as the rest of him. Instead the fur was fine and soft, almost downy. Jesse shivered as the she-wolf licked and pet his chest, rumbling happily when his breath hitched and his back arched.

Ivan clawed at his hip until Jesse rolled half into him, leaning up to kiss and bite while the wolf groped at his ass. He kneaded the muscle-- thicker now that he was a wolf-- and ground against his backside. Dana stroked Jesse's belly and the lighter fur there, nipping at his ears.

"You're _almost_ as hairy as you are as a human," Ivan quipped between kisses, luxuriously rubbing his soft stomach. "Almost, but not quite."

"Don't razz me. S’ not nice," Jesse slurred through the pleasure. He tried to sound irritated, but it came out breathy and soft. He moaned as Ivan dug his long fingers into Jesse’s stomach fur and nipped at the soft skin of his ear, worrying it until Jesse couldn’t help the quiet little whimpers falling from his lips.

Ivan put his fingers in Jesse's mouth, and Jesse sucked on them, eyes going soft as the thrill of what he was getting into rolled through him. The dark-furred wolf growled, hooking his fingers into Jesse's jaw, urging him to open his mouth. Jesse moaned; he could still feel the shift happening ever so slowly. His teeth grew sharper; his jaw rearranged itself. his face elongated just enough that it wasn't quite human and not quite a snout. His tongue plopped out, licking softly at Ivan’s hand.

“There we go,” Dana crooned. The other wolves— the watchers, observing through their own pleasure— rumbled their approval as Jesse nudged Nadya off his lap and sunk to his knees at Ivan’s urging. He flushed as the group around them crowded closer. Dana and Nadya turned to each other, twining their limbs together as they kissed passionately, Nadya’s tail wagging back and forth. Jesse’s eyes went heavy-lidded and dark, his mind dropping to peace as Ivan stared down at him, stroking his hardening cock. 

Jesse moaned as the man in front of him tugged lazily on his cock, urging it to hardness as Jesse rubbed his face along his furred thighs. In the moonlight and glow of the fire pit Jesse could see the faint swell at the base of it. The knot wasn't so hard now, not so noticeable, but Jesse's mouth watered at the idea of getting it inside him. He glanced around; all the male wolves seemed to have them; Jesse swallowed thickly, face suddenly hot as the image of _all_ of them fucking him came unbidden to his mind.

Ivan laughed at Jesse's not-so-discreet look around the crowd. "You'll probably get one eventually, long as you keep taking T. You look like you've grown a lot as is, though," he said with a wink, raising an eyebrow at the Jesse’s thick clit, which he just now noted was jutting hot and sensitive between his thighs. Jesse moaned as Ivan gave him a shin to grind on; fuck, but he _was_ wet. "Bet suckin’ on you might even help. Dana, you want in?"

"Fuck yeah," Dana said, extricating herself with a wet smack rom Nadya’s embrace. She knelt down to Jesse's level, plastering herself against his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing his hairy belly and nuzzling the back of his neck. She dropped one hand lower to cup his wet folds, digging her fingers into the wet flesh and sliding them through the mess he'd already made.

"Fuck, I bet you could even fuck me with this thing," she murmured, awestruck, as she squeezed the wet inches of his clit. She closed her fist around it and jerked him roughly, causing Jesse to cry out, eyes snapping shut. It was a long moment before he could control his breathing, but when Ivan’s hand on his chin pulled him back to the moment, tilting him up to stare at his thick cock. 

Ivan leered at him playfully, stroking his cock, waving it back and forth like a treat. "Wanna touch? See how it feels?"

Jesse flushed darker, but the urge to touch was irresistible. The skin of Ivan’s cock was satin smooth over firm flesh, already a little slick with precum. Jesse rubbed the knot reverently, noting that Ivan’s cock twitched bodily when he wrapped his hand around and squeezed the knot itself.

"Careful," Ivan groaned. "It's sensitive."

Dana’s hands slowed as Jesse tentatively licked at the cock in front of him. He was distantly aware of Peter closing in to the three of them, jerking off slowly while he watched Jesse explore the massive cock in front of him. It just seemed to keep _growing_ , getting harder and harder, swelling under Jesse's tongue and lips. In moments it was fully hard, standing proud and dark as Jesse sucked on the head, experimentally taking him deeper and deeper. It wasn't so difficult. He'd managed about the same before; it was just a little more awkward because of the new shape of his mouth. He had to be exceedingly careful with his teeth, which had only gotten sharper over the last few minutes.

"God damn, your _mouth_. Mind if I fuck it a little? You okay with that, beautiful?" Ivan asked. HIs black fur shone in the moonlight, and Jesse’s mind screamed _healthy, strong, get his cock in you now_.

"Mm- _hmm_ ," Jesse hummed, still sucking on the tip of the cock in front of him. He dropped his jaw open, leaving one hand to claw through the fur on Peter’s hip, urging the other wolf closer.

Peter pushed up a little more insistently, and Jesse wrapped a hand around him as he continued letting Ivan fuck his face. Dana's fingers slipped lower as Jesse’s mouth and hands were preoccupied, rubbing the base of Jesse's clit before slipping through his lips again. Jesse widened his stance, arching his back as two of her fingers pushed inside him.

 _Fuck_ , he had never been more turned on. His hips twitched as he tried to focus on keeping his mouth loose and keeping his grip on Peter’s cock not too tight, but it was difficult...Dana was so good with her fingers, and seemed intent to fuck Jesse hard and fast.

"He's _so_ wet, you guys," Dana said with a laugh. "Bet you could both fit in here if you wanted to. His hole’s amazing."

Jesse moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, panting when Ivan gave him a brief pause for air. Jesse followed the bobbing cock as it left his mouth, whining and sucking on the tip of it desperately.

"Fuck, I want in there," Peter said. He turned to Ivan. "Rock paper scissors?"

Ivan didn’t even respond, licking his chops and raising his hands to play the game. Jesse watched hazily, whining when Dana made a tight fist over his clit and jerked him quick and mean, nibbling on his ear. 

Peter came back first, patting Ivan on the shoulder consolingly, but he had a huge shit-eating grin on his face. "Get up on that couch," he said, nodding at the couch they’d abandoned. "Be easier to fuck you there."

Jesse stood on shaky legs and tottered over to the couch, acutely aware of his hard clit jutting into the open air, the multitude of eyes watching his every move. He stood hesitantly for a moment before kneeling on hands and knees on the couch, forearms braced on the seatback. He looked over his shoulder. Some of the wolves ran hands luxuriously over their bodies, eyes hungry; some were otherwise engaged with a partner or two; all were watching Jesse. Ivan grinned and wagged his thick black tail, walked around the back of the couch so that he was once again facing Jesse.

Jesse turned to look over his shoulder. Three more werewolves had walked up. One woman stood stroking her cock slowly, her long nails and longer teeth shining lasciviously in the torchlight. Two other men followed her, their cocks swinging heavily, already half hard.

Jesse's attention was pulled back to the group at hand as Peter bent over his back and pushed his cock in slowly, slipping through Jesse's extremely wet thighs. He fucked into him slowly, easing each thrust a little deeper, a little harder, while Jesse sighed and whined.

Ivan pulled his jaw back, and when Jesse's gaze focused on him-- which was hard, as he could feel himself slipping into some kind of lust-drunk state-- Ivan’s face was flushed as he bit his lip, sharp teeth almost drawing blood. He stripped his cock meanly. Jesse reached out to help, squeezing the knot with both hands as he leaned in to mouth at it again.

Before he could close his lips around the cockhead Ivan yanked him back by the hair, groaning and stripping his cock until he came with a loud grunt, striping Jesse’s face with thick, hot spurts of cum. It dripped down Jesse’s face as he gasped, mouth open, eyes closed as if in benediction.

There was a moment of silence as the wolves all rumbled in approval; Ivan stroked his face lovingly, working his cum into Jesse’s fur with his softening cock and his fingers. Jesse breathed deep; the instant calm that came over him was like no drug he’d ever encountered.

And then:

“Get someone else up here before I stand up and grab ‘em myself,” Jesse growled, a sudden hunger come over him, his elongated tongue slopping out to lick up the excess along his snout. He slurped at the retreating cock hungrily, growling when it was taken away entirely. It was replaced almost immediately by Dana, thighs stanced wide. Jesse whined and leaned in to snuffle at her cunt, licking exploratively, then more enthusiastically when Dana grabbed his head and ground against him, crying out. 

Another pair of hands came out to pet him. Frank? Someone else? Jesse couldn't tell, just needed their approval. He spread his hips wider, sunk down at a steeper angle as Peter fucked him hard and Dana rode his face. The wolf at his back hunched over him, grinding harder and harder, his thrusts getting exponentially shorter until they were grinding, knot swelling. Jesse cried out at the stretch. He felt like he was made for it. He could feel the knot and Peter’s cock swelling inside him, twitching as he was filled. He knew it would leak out even with their efforts; could feel it dripping down his thighs. 

Jesse collapsed when the Peter pulled out of him, panting, euphoric as he felt the breeze blow over him, cooling his overheated skin. Dana moaned and clenched around his tongue, hole twitching spasmodically as he snuffled and slurped at what he could reach. The couch was so comfortable, and he was so tired….he whined as another wolf came up and licked him clean, tenderly cleaning his cunt and his thighs and his ass, long tongue licking all over him until he was clear of the mess. Someone else rubbed up against his lips. They weren’t insistent, just getting their smell over him. He kept his eyes closed, content to be covered in the pack’s smells. He licked at each person that passed in front of him, nuzzling cock and clit and belly and thigh, hands digging into the couch cushions as he struggled not to sway drunkenly with the myriad of smells that were layering over him. 

The line seemed to never end, each wolf coming up and taking their fill of him. At some point he felt himself slip into a haze, mouth open, sucking on anything in front of him, whining when he was left alone. The smells were over him, in his fur, slurring over his body, rubbed into his skin. He whined...it was euphoric to have this many smells, all his new senses urging him to revel in the layers and love and desire that surrounded him.

He could tell when Hanzo stepped up. The crowd parted, murmuring in heavy whispers. The last wolf pulled away reluctantly, their hand drawing down Jesse’s side before finally leaving him. 

Jesse finally opened his eyes from the haze when he felt a cool hand caress his cheek. It was Hanzo, kind and cool and collected, even with moonlight burning through his veins. Jesse whined, low but loud, and spread his thighs, doing his best to present for his alpha. 

Hanzo laughed, and Jesse felt like he was seeing him for the first time. He was more human than the others, and yet looked more wild. He had kept his wolf’s teeth, his wolf’s hunched back; yet he could stand upright, walking not so awkwardly on half-transformed legs. He had a human face, but it was inhuman in the most enticing ways: sharp teeth, glowing eyes, pointed ears, a jaw that could unhinge and eat him whole. Jesse shivered and spread his legs wider, arching his back as enticingly as he could. Hanzo’s fur was white as moonlight; a part of Jesse wanted to make a mess of it, matting it with blood and cum and spit and anything else Jesse could get in there. 

Hanzo growled when Jesse blinked up at him. He hunched over Jesse, hands caressing everywhere the other wolves had been. His hands went everywhere: hips, shoulders, chest, between his legs; they touched, assessed, did not judge. Hanzo huffed happily, inhaling the mixed scent of the pack and Jesse, their newest acquisition.

Hanzo urged Jesse over onto his back, massaging sore joints and encouraging him to relax with gently petting hands all over his body. He nipped and licked at Jesse’s chest and neck, sucking a red bloom into his neck alongside all the other nips the other wolves had left. 

Hanzo ground against him slowly, his cock slick through the mess left by the other wolves, even with the pack’s cleanup. Jesse moaned, excitement burning in his cheeks. Hanzo seemed to like it, growling and snuffling harder at Jesse’s neck, licking and rubbing against his cheek affectionately when he found a good angle. 

Hanzo was more tender than Jesse would have expected if he’d thought to expect anything. The alpha’s sharp gaze never left Jesse’s, glowing amber and staring right through him. Jesse moaned and pushed back against him. He could feel Hanzo’s knot swelling each time he pressed up against him, bottoming out with just enough bodyweight behind it to make Jesse cry out. 

In a flash of instinct Jesse bared his throat, whining high and loud as the crowd pressed ever closer, bringing their heat with them. Quiet murmurs, interspersed by yips and rumbles of approval, rippled through the crowd. 

He was rewarded with Hanzo’s teeth at his throat. Not just his teeth; his whole jaw, hinged open, breathing heavily with humid huffs over the knot of his adam’s apple. Jesse clutched at Hanzo’s fur, yanking him closer, harder, faster.

Jesse yelped as Hanzo drew his thighs up, nearly folding him in half. Jesse’s knees were by his ears; he could barely breathe; all that was important was Hanzo’s cock grinding in and out of him in long, slow strokes that were gradually getting faster and shorter. Jesse watched through glazed eyes as the rest of the pack grew closer, casually touching each other for comfort. Hanzo snarled as someone came too close, teeth frothy with savage foam as Hanzo staked his claim, fucking Jesse harder and harder. 

Hanzo put a leg up on the couch and _mounted_ Jesse with a howl, his voice gone high and rough and savage, wild to its core. His eyes glowed moonlight-bright, the cool silver tone of pure midnight shine. The wolves around them yipped their approval, howling along as they closed the circle.

Hanzo’s fingers came up to rub around Jesse’s hole. They pet through his labia, slicking through the cum-soaked curly hairs there, rubbing against his throbbing clit. They rubbed and circled and squeezed, giving Jesse a hole to fuck until he was jerking under Hanzo’s touch, coming, clenching around the alpha’s growing knot. 

Hanzo kissed him before he knotted him. It was a gentle thing, far too soft for the situation: a mere press of lips. Jesse almost missed it, crying out for more, grappling Hanzo’s head and digging his hands into his wild hair to tug him closer. They bit at each other as Hanzo knotted him, jerking under his hands as he pumped him full. 

When Hanzo had caught his breath, he gripped Jesse in both arms and rolled them so that Hanzo was seated like a king, Jesse sitting proudly in his lap. Jesse shivered at the blatant stares. He was still panting, still coming down from the shockwave that had just run through him. He could still feel Hanzo twitching inside him, filling him up with spurt after spurt of cum. The other wolves howled their approval, moving immediately to pet Jesse. They gave Hanzo approving pats and left kisses all over Jesse’s body before eventually leaving them for other entertainment.

Hanzo pet his sides and belly, growling when Jesse clenched down on him.

“Stay with me tonight,” Hanzo insisted. He tugged Jesse down to cuddle, shivering as another electric pulse shocked through him. “We have many more nights for exploration. Stay with me for now?”

“Don’t think I could leave if I wanted to,” Jesse said. He laughed. But he felt content. He was a mess— but the pack would take care of him. He’d found his place. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to see what else I'm working on at the moment, head over to my Twitter @GoInterrobang, where you'll see updates, polls, and what kind of weird shit I get up to when I'm not writing about werewolves getting it on.


End file.
